Dreaming
by AnotherDimensional
Summary: Marx x Magolor fic, basically a dream world and an alternate universe of sorts. Magolor's hunt for power and the Master Crown lands him in a world of bright lights and crystals. A world full of dreams and desires left unaccomplished anywhere but within the boundaries of the dimension. Or where Magolor crash lands... Elsewhere. Rated T for a bit of swearing.
1. Intro

Intro

Magolor wanted the world. He wanted everything, he wanted the universe to bow before him.

He wanted power, so much power you could only dream of it.

And so he set out to get the Master Crown. He would kill Landia and rule the universe. Simple as that.

Things don't always go as planned though. But sometimes all you need is a change and you have something even better than what you would have had if all had gone as planned.

And that it did.


	2. Chapter 1

He felt himself come to, vision blurred, lights too bright, on the floor of his starship, the Lor Starcutter. His head hurt and the walls seemed to spin around him, causing him to fall over again as he attempted to get himself up.

what's going on... where am I?

He managed to get up and drag himself over to the dashboard of the Lor, adjusting the headset that allowed him to talk to his ship, and checking the mapping system, but noticing nothing. As far as the Lor's data was concerned, this place didn't exist.

"What do you mean 'Unknown Location'?!"

The Lor responded with a text box on the screen reading

'IT'S NOT IN MY DATA'

Magolor sighed.

Great, I have no idea where I am. And neither does the Lor apparently...

"Hey Lor, follow behind me, slowly,don't run me over, like you almost did the last time we tried this."

'SORRY ABOUT THAT BY THE WAY'

"It's ok. Just please don't do that again."

Magolor then floated out of the Lor and looked around.

Swirls of blues and violets flowed around them, illuminating crystals, similar to the way Another Dimension looked. Stars all around him. What could only be described as large bubbles floating around, the moon light reflecting off of them and the colossal crystal structures. Lights danced around him, little balls of colour shining around him.

He looked around, admiring the beauty of the place, the way the little lights danced over the world, like little bits of starlight had come down to greet him.

"Wow"

He stopped at a large waterfall, a beautiful lake, the water shimmering with silver. He let his hand skim the surface, cupping a small amount of water and watching the silver droplets fall from his hand.

He continued to move along, seeing now a huge palace, glowing with silver and gold. He turned around to see if the Lor was still following him, and it was. What then caught his eye was the huge outline of a shining golden gear on the ground where the Lor had been. It shimmered with golden light, pulsating with blue occasionally.

Did I do something?

He shrugged it off and headed for the palace.

...*...

The doors opened with just the slightest push, and Magolor floated inside, looking around at the golden furnishings, taking note of the way half the room's carpet was blue, the other red, and the walls a deep violet, similar to the crystals outdoors, the ones on the right had a gentle red tint, the left had a blue tint, and the rest were violet.

Except for the one he touched, anyhow. That one had turned a bright glowing gold and on both sides of him, a blue colour had appeared on the crystals.

The palace was not really of all that much interest to him, and he left the castle to see what else there was.

Rivers, a nice looking village, and a beach awaited him now.

"Beach Lor, the beach."

'YOU DID PROMISE ME WE WOULD BOTH GO SEE THE "BEACH" TOGETHER'

"Yup. Let's go!"

Magolor crossed his hands over his body, disappearing in a flash of blue and gold.

...*...

He floated next to his ship, leaning against his oars, smiling to himself, closing his eyes and floating onto one of Lor's oars, sitting on it, curling up to the ship.

He found himself drifting away to the sound of the waves, feeling safe and comfortable...


	3. Chapter 2

He woke up, still curled into a ball on the Lor, by the waves.

'GOOD MORNING CAPTAIN'

Magolor smiled and purred, always quite cuddly in the morning. Then he curled up again, content with staying there as long as they possibly could.

And then something, or someone tugged on his headset.

Magolor flinched and turned around, startled.

"WHAT!?"

He saw a purple puffball-like guy with a hat and gold wings standing there.

"How loud is your music that you couldn't hear me screaming at you?"

"What 'music'!?"

The Lor pushed Magolor behind one of his oars protectively, serving as a barricade to shield his captain.

The purple guy tapped Magolor's headset again with his wing, rolling his eyes.

"Why else would you be wearing headphones? I'm not stupid, don't try that, please."

Magolor flinched again, shrinking back, against the Lor as the stranger touched him again.

'Who the hell does he think he is?!'

"W-who are you?"

The stranger laughed.

"Marx. You?"

Magolor looked up at the Lor uneasily, to which the Lor responded with a gentle whirr.

"M-Magolor..."

Marx nodded.

"How'd you get here."

"I-I crash landed from Halcandra..."

"Oh. Well then... Can I just ask you what your greatest dream is? What you want the most?"

Magolor's ears perked up a bit at that.

"To control the universe!"

Marx was awestruck.

"Awesome. We'll be good friends."

"Huh?"

"I tried to control Popstar. I wound up here."

"Oh... um... ok..."

"What's that? Or who's that? Your girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

Magolor's cheeks burned.

"n-no nothing like that, just my starship"

Marx wasn't giving it up for whatever the reason.

"Your starship girlfriend? Or boyfriend?"

The Lor gave an angry whirr at this, placing another oar in front of Magolor, who hung his head and shrunk back against the ship.

"N-no!"

Marx doubled over laughing then.

"Guys, guys, I was teasing you, ok?"

Magolor stared at his hands, clearly not finding the situation funny, having always been quite the loner, only talking to the Lor. He was unaccustomed to friends or "teasing" or anything like that.

'PLEASE DO NOT TEASE MAGOLOR.'

"Why? I was just having fun!"

'HE DOESN'T SEE THINGS THE WAY YOU DO. HE'S NOT USED TO OTHER PEOPLE.'

"Oh... Sorry Magolor."

Magolor just shrugged in response.

"I really am..."

"I-it's ok..."

"Let's go swim! have you ever swam?"

"N-no"

"I'll teach you!"


	4. Chapter 3

The days passed like this, quickly turning into months, and then a whole year had passed, Magolor opening up to Marx and feeling much better about "friendship" as far as Marx was concerned.

And then things had randomly started changing around the world. Little by little, small things you would barely catch, but eventually they became more numerous. And eventually Marx, despite being the opposite of the ever observant Magolor, noticed the changes too.

"Hey Mags! Look at this!"

Magolor teleported over to Marx's side, the Lor, having decided to utilize the form given to him, making him look to be the same species as Magolor, teleported as well.

The world's three main crystals at the very edge, which used to be one red, one blue, one violet, were now differently coloured. The one that used to be red was now a silvery colour with a somewhat smaller crystal coloured light blue next to it, the violet one now had the two smaller crystals, a red and a blue, and the blue one had a gold one next to it now.

"Whoah"

"I know, right? It's like they changed for you and Lor."

Magolor, always being the one who would see everything but not always be able to put together what they could mean, was putting it together in his head. He had never been the best at inferencing.

Marx noticed Magolor's confusion, and pointed to the crystals.

"Don't you always wear blue and yellow? And Lor's new form thingy, he wears silver and blue, yes?"

Magolor glanced at Lor, and then back at the crystals.

"yeah..."

"See how the crystals match those colours?"

Magolor's ears perked up in understanding.

"Oh..."

Marx flew up, a somewhat concerned look on his face now.

"One more thing..."

Magolor and Lor chased after him, landing in a field like area.

"What's all this?"

Marx waved one of his wings out, motioning to at least 50, maybe 60 miles of extra land that wasn't there until recently.

"I... Ancients, I don't know..." Lor whispered.

Magolor walked towards it, noting how the land looked like that of Halcandra.

"Marx, you said this world creates dreams, that it was created by Galactic Nova to amend the fact that she was not able to complete the wish you made, yes?"

Marx nodded.

"Yup."

"Maybe this is... the manifestation of my own dreams... I always wanted to start by conquering Popstar, and then Halcandra..."

Marx looked concerned again.

"That's a problem. If that's just Halcandra there, and you want the whole universe..."

Magolor, still unsure of how to make the right inference here, just stared.

"Well the universe... If replicated... Well... There would be no more room. This part of the world, this little dimension, would eventually grow so big that we would push out the universe all together. Magolor, the rest of the universe would no longer exist. Magolor, this is bad. Really bad."

Magolor stared, shocked.

"W-What do we do?"

"It's just an inference, but this place listens to your mind... If you wish, if you can think of a better wish deep in you heart, and send it to your head, this place will stop the transformation entirely, instead making the world work to your favor differently. I mean, according to Nova, some wishes will simply be cancelled out, as in wishes involving other people's feelings or what they do, simply because Nova can't do mind control. But you have to try Mags."

Magolor just hung his head, knowing he's really done it now...

"I-"

He started crying, sinking to the floor, feeling Marx and Lor both hug him gently, trying to be reassurng, and Magolor felt the lightest tingle in his heart, just barely there.

But one question loomed over him, despite the feeling of security Marx and Lor were giving him.

What else could I possibly want?


	5. Chapter 4

And then Kirby came, to Marx's greatest displeasure, months later.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Magolor cowered in fear, hugging the Lor, who was shielding his captain, knowing this time the stranger was clearly dangerous.

Marx stepped forward, despite Lor's clear disagreement.

"We aren't sure. How the hell'd you get into here."

Kirby scoffed.  
"THERE'S A GIANT FLOATING BLOB OF PURPLE, BLUE, RED, AND YELLOW, IN SPACE AND YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO NOTICE!?

Lor whirred angirly.

"I don't know who you are, but you better calm down."

"'calm down' I'LL CALM DOWN ONCE THE UNIVERSE ISN'T ABOUT TO END!"

Marx looked shocked, trying to figure out the situation.

"POPSTAR IS THE ONLY PLANET THAT HASN'T BEEN PUSHED TO THE EDGE OF THE UNIVERSE BECAUSE OF THIS PLACE!"

Marx, Magolor, and Lor all stared, terror showing in their eyes.

Magolor held one of Marx's wings close to his body, trying to comfort himself.

"I... I think..."

"MAGOLOR IF YOU KNOW SOMETHING YOU COULD DO, JUST FREAKING DO IT ALREADY!"

Magolor huddled closer to Marx, scared.

"I don't know Kirby! I don't know!"

Magolor let himself break down in Marx's wings, knowing he was the only one with the power to save the world, but not sure what he could possibly want more than the universe.

Marx looked at Magolor, their gazes meeting, Marx's pleading with Magolor's to think of something, anything.

Marx though, thought of something before Magolor did.

"Kirby, if you help me, we really can save the world this time."  
"What do you need Marx"

"Look, I understand you don't trust me, that you still hate me, that you don't forgive me but I need your help Kirby."

Kirby sighed.

"Only because the universe is being destroyed as we speak, what do you need me to do?"

"Go find Galactic Nova, take Magolor with you."

"I'm not going alone with Magolor Marx. You're coming too. Nova with be fine when she sees you're with me."

Marx hesitated before taking a deep breath.

"ok."

...*...

They made it to Nova, seeing just how colossal their world was, how bad it had gotten.

"MARX, I THOUGHT I HAD MADE IT CRYSTAL CLEAR YOU WERE NOT TO COME BACK HERE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES"

Marx stepped forward bravely.

"Nova, I'm sorry, but this time the circumstance is the end of the universe. I need your help. Well, not me, but Magolor here."

"THAT'S A BIT DIFFERENT... OK, MAGOLOR, WHAT DO YOU NEED?"

Magolor floated forward.

"I need you to look into my heart and tell me what my greatest desire is. What it really is, not what I've put into my head. I need what's in my heart, not my head."

Nova's eyes flashed, and Magolor glowed similarly for a moment or two, before it seemed as though the entire world had disappeared except for Magolor and Nova...

"I SEE WHAT YOUR HEART DESIRES..."

"Tell me, please..."

"MARX, TO BE QUITE SIMPLE. YOUR HEART LOVES HIM. YOU DO LOVE HIM, DON'T YOU.

"W-whaaaat!?"

"HE'S WHAT YOU WANT. UNDERSTAND THAT I CAN'T MAKE HIM LOVE YOU, BUT IT WILL NEGATE THE EFFECT OF YOUR PREVIOUS WISH"

"B-but..."

"MAGOLOR, DO YOU WISH TO SAVE THIS WORLD OR NOT"

Magolor nodded.

"I... I do..."  
"THEN YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE THAT I'M RIGHT"

The light disappeared and then the four appeared back in the Dreamworld.

Marx stood there, blushing, Kirby had the strangest look on his face, Lor encouraging...

Magolor looked pure confused.

Marx reached for Magolor's hand again, watching Magolor's hand curl around Marx's wing.

"O-Ok..."

I love you Marx I love you Marx I love you Marx I love you Marx I love you Marx Iove you Marx I love you I love you Marx I love you

Nothing was happening though.

"Marx it's not working!"

Marx leaned towards Magolor and nodded, cheeks burning.

Magolor put a hand beneath his scarf, tugging down gently, before moving in and kissing Marx.

And in that moment, the dimension around them shrunk back to the small world it used to be, the way it originally was.


	6. Epilogue

Marx and Magolor walked through the grass, which no longer was a violet colour. They both had new wishes now, and Marx, no longer wishing to control some mystical universe, no longer needed the crystals and the crazy moonlight, though Magolor told him to make sure that the colourful lights would still appear at night.

And Marx and Magolor would often go to either Halcandra or Popstar, just to visit and then come back. With Kirby and some of his friends now living there, it wasn't as lonely as before either.

Everyone still had their doubts about Marx, but Kirby was sure they would understand eventually.

Things don't always go as planned though. But sometimes all you need is a change and you have something even better than what you would have had if all had gone as planned.

And that it did.

Maybe a bit different than before, but he had something better than the universe now, even though in a sense he had the universe.

Because Marx was his universe, Marx was what he wanted.

And that's what matters.


End file.
